Send in The Clown
by Golden Wind Requiem
Summary: How does a boy, struggling to find his place in the world turns into a being born from hate? How does a hero in training becomes a villain in the making? How does a boy... turn into a Clown?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was near the afternoon when a six year old boy began to cry on the bus. The boy and his mother had gotten balloons at a event where a foreign billionaire named Bruce Wayne announced that he'll donate a huge sum of money to fund for the hero school U.A, which was great news as everyone celebrated. It was unfortunate enough that the boy accidentally let go of the balloon while on the way to the bus, and watched it float into the air, and gone from height.

The boy continued to wail, while the people on the bus ignored it as usual. But one boy, who sat one seat back from the small child and his mother, didn't. He seemed... well, sad himself as the boy cried, as he couldn't bear to see someone like that. The boy was rather short, but still long enough to be taller than the weeping child by just a small margin.

The boy leaned and whispered to the weeping child; "Hey."

The child stopped crying for a bit, and locked eyes with the small teen.

The teen proceeded to cover his face, and opened them like someone shutting and opening a door. "Peekaboo!"

The child's crying had abbreviated, and soon turned into soft giggles.

The teen repeated the process, and the child's giggles increased, which gave him another idea.

He leaned back a little, and grabbed for one of the small, roughly orange-sized ball on his head, and pulled one out with a audible popping noise. The teen then held the ball onto his nose and made a funny face, like a clown in the circus.

This made the child laugh a bit harder, which made the mother turned around to see what was making her baby laugh. The mother noticed the teen, and saw that he had a purple sweater, and a shirt with one of those women in a very lewd position. To wear one of those shirts in public, especially with children around. He must be ashamed of himself.

"Excuse me," the mother began, as she pulled back her child in a manner of protecting him. "Would you please stop doing that?" She asked in a polite, but rather in a stern and a bit rude tone.

The teen was shocked for a second, but quickly composed himself. "Oh. Um..." He returned to his seat, and zippered up his sweater. "I'm sorry ma'am."

The mother turned around, along with her child, as the bus slowly halted as it made its next stop. When the bus fully stopped, the teen got up, grabbed his stuff, and slowly walked out of the bus. It was when he heard the mother and her child having a hushed, but audibly enough conversation:

"Mommy, why did you stop him?" The child asked in a innocent manner. "He was just making me laugh."

The mother then respond with: "You shouldn't interact with those kinds of people. They're a bad influence. Remember that."

Mineta Minoru halted at the woman's words, sighed, and got out of the bus.


	2. Smile, even if your heart is aching

Chapter 1: Smile, even if your heart is aching...

It was always quiet and somber in Dr.Iyashi's office. The walls were painted in a simple and boring grey, the cabinets and shelves were wiped off daily, leaving no trace of even a molecule of dust. There was no paintings or vases or anything that had the sense of creativity, with the only thing was her plaque of certification. The desk of Dr.Iyashi had always been kept neat and organized in a inhuman and bizarre manner.

Dr.Iyashi was in her mid-forties, but with no clear signs of aging. Her short, ivory black hair was also neatly kept in a ponytail. She also the had the usual habit of wearing several outdated suits to her appointments; a long sleeve suit with a lifeless blue denims, and opened toe shoes.

She sat at one side of her desk, with a file in hand, and spoke: "Mineta."

Minoru sat at the other end, with his purple hoodie and small blue pants. He gazed at her, while unconsciously chewing on grape flavored gum.

"Mineta, how are you doing today?" Iyashi asked him in a mild mannered tone.

"Well," Mineta began as he stopped chewing. "Well, I'm good, Dr.Iyashi."

The Therapist then asked the boy: "How are you doing in school?" She opened the file in her hand, and began to take notes with a pencil on her desk.

"Everything has been good," the boy responded. "I'm doing well in my classes. There's going to be another round of internships coming soon."

"...I see," the doctor jotted the boy's response down. "Have you been writing your thoughts down in your journal?"

Mineta nodded, still chewing.

"May I see it?"

Mineta paused his chewing, sat back, and reached for his pockets, searching for a bit until he produced a small journal. He leaned forward, and placed it in Iyashi's hands, and watched patiently as she flipped through each page.

"...Good," Iyashi closed the journal, and gave it back to Mineta. She reached for her notes, and continued with the session?"

"And the voices and your urges?" Dr.Iyashi questioned next. "How are you handling those?"

This caused Mineta to laugh bitterly. "Um," he stumbled on his words as he chewed unconsciously again. "It's not going well, if I'm being honest. I think that's its getting worse."

Dr.Iyashi paused on her note taking, and gave Mineta a stern look. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"I haven't had the time," Mineta answered back fast, and tried to avoid eye contact.

Iyashi's eyes narrowed. "Mineta... I want to help you, I've been trying ever since the principal at your school came in contact with me, and I can't help you if you continue to lie to me."

The boy sighed, spat the now flavorless gum out into the trash, and after a brief pause, spoke again. "I've been trying, miss Iyashi. I'm being honest. I'm trying, but it's difficult."

Iyashi sat back, her stern appearance melting into concern. "Mineta... I know that living with Hypersexual Disorder and Schizophrenia can be difficult. Actually, both of them is usually diagnosed with people eighteen years or older, but to have those symptoms at a young age can be the most scariest time in a teenager"s life. You are not alone, and no one should make you feel that way. No one should ever bring you down for that.

"No one know how you've gotten those mental disorders, but I know that depression and anxiety are some symptoms of those. Which brings up the question: Have you been having negative thoughts?" The doctor asked.

Mineta thought about the question over a lengthy amount of time, the only sound in the room being the ticking of a nearby clock.

Mineta then said, in a ubcharacteristic and cold voice: "You don't get it, don't you? You keep asking the same questions: How is school? How are your handling the voices? Are you having negative thoughts?"

"Doctor," The boy leaned in, and finished speaking."All I have are negative thoughts."

(XxX)

Mineta, after difficulty walking on the steep stairs leading to his small house, opened his door, and was greeted with no one but a note from his mother saying that she'll be back later and his food was In the oven.

He then made his way to the bathroom, and opened the mirror cabinet. His eyes searched, and he found it. His meds. He grabbed the small pill bottle, twisted off the top, and poured two pills. He popped them in his mouth, and downed it with some water he had brought from the store nearby.

The boy then slumped down on his couch, and watched television.

The talk show with Mount Lady and Midnight was on, and they were discussing about the news about Bruce Wayne donating to a good cause, with occasional comments about how good looking he was. The boy then recorded the rest of the show, and changed the channel.

On one channel, a old rerun of a show about a famous comedian came on with Japanese subtitles. The man wore a white suit, and wowed the audience as laughed and applaud.

The man in white then said something that stood out for Mineta: "Better to be a King for a Night... then a Schmuck for a Lifetime!" That quote just... had a effect on the small boy. He couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe, in some other time, he could understand it.

The man then showed some footage of a stand up comedian doing his routine. It was a middle aged, with long black hair with a brown vest and matching pants. His name was Arthur Fleck, and throughout his routine, he would stop and laugh... but that was the strangest part: he was covering his mouth, as if he didn't want to. Like he was trying to stop laughing.

After a laughing fit, Arthur said: "...My mother always told me to smile and put on a happy face. She told me that I had a purpose: to bring laughter to the world. When I told everyone that I wanted to be a comedian, everyone laughed at me... Well no one's laughing now."

"...You could say that again." The man in white quipped, and the rest of the audience responded with laughter.

Mineta could relate to Arthur, with him wanted everyone to laugh and love him, even if it brought some misfortune for him.

That... brought a smile on his face.


	3. The Best Medicine

Chapter 2:...The Best Medicine!

Class today was surprisingly deaf for Mineta, as he was practically on autopilot. He wrote down his notes, answered questions, solved problems, everything being old and repetitive, but familiar at the same time. And, as class came to a close, the homerun teacher, Aizawa-sensei, made an announcement.

Both class 1-A and 1-B are going on a trip to America in a couple of weeks. To Gotham City.

Bruce Wayne, the head of Wayne Enterprise, was funding the trip. He thought that a visit from the future heroes would shine a light of hope for Gotham, as the city is deteriorating with a new wave of crime.

Mineta never really heard the murmurs and gossip of his fellow classmates, not even Denki of all people…

He could only hear them. The Urges. The Voices.

"-You saw Momo at gym today?-"

"-I bet that you can't sneak a peek at Mina's undies!-"

"-TITSTITSTITSTITSTITS-"

"-Why do they hate us for being us?-

Mineta's finger tapped vigorously. Why can't the class be dismissed already…

And, as if it was planned, it did.

(XxX)

It was the afternoon when Mineta stood in front of a mirror, his reflection shown in a horrid way: His face was covered in bruises and cuts, his right eye was swollen shut, and blood dripped from his nose. But he did nothing, as he was glued to the floor.

It happened so fast: One minute he was walking home, and accidentally bumped into a woman. He tried to apologize, but they came. The Voices came. They took over, and all of a sudden he found himself on the cold concrete floor a broken boy. The last thing he heard was the boyfriend of the woman calling him a worthless, perverted freak.

The boy stood still at the mirror for awhile, the only sound was that comedy show. The foreign man in the suit, Murray, was giving the audience: When anything bad happens to you in life, just laugh it off and smile…

'Laugh it off and smile?' The small boy thought over the advice…

That's not a bad idea.

So, with some difficulty due to the bruises, his lips slowly curled up into a simple smile, but it slowly fell.

It wasn't enough.

This time, using his fingers, he simply forced himself into having a bigger smile. In the mirror, he saw some tears flowing from his eyes and onto his cheeks.

It wasn't working.

Why wasn't it working.

Mineta tried for a third time, but failed. This led to the boy to give up, and to start giggling uncontrollably. Maybe it was his reflection. Maybe it was from the T.V. He didn't know what was making him giggle.

It just felt good.

So he giggled. And the giggles increased into an uncharacteristic, loud laughter. The laughter then turned into soft sobbing, and back into laughter.

This went on for ten whole minutes, and the boy went silent for awhile…

And then he spoke:

"...I'm a fucking mess."


	4. In The Pale Moonlight

Chapter 3: In The Pale Moonlight

It was a quarter to midnight as Mineta finished relieved himself of his primal urges. He laid on his bed for a brief moment, and took his sweet time as he threw away the dirty tissues with care. Masturbation had always been one of Mineta's favorite ways to truly relax: Just find your favorite material, lotion, tissues, and go for it. Go forward, and don't stop until you reached the peak of the mountain top.

But nowadays, it just felt nothing for the small boy. Sure, you feel good for like ten to fifteen minutes, but what happens after? The feeling of utter and completely unbridled emptiness?

Mineta cleaned up after himself, plopped on his couch, and stared at the dead center of the pearly white ceiling. How many times had he done this charade? How many times did he wake up, go to U.A, be a pervert, get hurt, and go home to repeat the dreadful, yet pointless cycle? What was he willing to achieve? Was he looking for a different outcome?

That was the _definition of insanity _after all: doing the exact things over and over again for a different result... And Mineta was currently living in it. What a _joke__._

The small boy breathlessly sat up, and faced the television. The news played, and the story about the new generation of heroes visiting Gotham City soon, and the many reactions of the civilians was heard.

Some people were glad that the heroes were coming, welcoming everyone with their warm embrace as they hope that this will lead to a more brighter future for Gotham.

Others... weren't pleased or impressed.

Others... said some rather cold and and vulgar things toward the heroes.

Saying how they only cared about the money, and not for the people.

Saying that all of the heroines dresses up like prostitutes, and should be ashamed of themselves for being indecent in front of the masses.

Mineta was shocked at what the people had said. Floored.

'Why are those people so ungrateful?' Mineta thought, as a new feeling came over him: Anger.

"_What a joke_." Mineta said, as he changed the channel.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Mineta screamed as he poured out his frustrations on a nearby tin trash bin.

It had happened again.

The Voices came back. and they had won again.

He didn't remember what had happened. He was in the boys locker room for a brief moment, and all of a sudden, he was being escorted out of the girls room locker, and was chewed out by Aizawa-san. It all went by so fast, but two things was imprinted in his head:

When he broke into the girls locker room, and he was slapped around, he didn't cry or panicked as he usually did when something like that happened.

He _laughed__._

And his laughter grew and echoed as he was dragged out.

And secondly, he was given a certain punishment: during the Gotham visit, Mineta will be watched by Shinsou, one of the students in General Study, closely. And if he were to do his usual attics, he'll be expelled. This was his last chance.

He slipped to the cold, concrete floor as he went for another kick and missed. He then immediately went into fetal position, and silently cried.

He always had to go screw things for himself. He had to be his pathetic else. He shouldn't be allowed to breathe. He was a complete _joke__._ A joke that everyone hated. A stain on the pure and clean. A devil amongst angels.

And no one wants to dance with the devil, not even in the pale moonlight.

It was even worse that Miss Iyashi said that she has to stop with the therapy sessions with him due to the budget being cut. He would be out there in America alone with _them._

And there's no way in knowing what he might do.

After a while, Mineta tearfully sat up, using the same trash can he'd kicked as help. In the process of doing so, he heard something sliding and rattling inside. Mineta paused for a second, and stared at the bin. He slowly reached for it, and opened it. Oddly enough, there wasn't really any garbage inside, all except a small brown paper bag. Mineta saw it, and looked both ways before reaching in and grabbing it.

Mineta then opened the small bag slightly, and peered inside.

He froze in place.

Inside was a small revolver, along with some bullets.


	5. Discontinued

Hello...

This story is being discontinued. I won't say the reason behind why.

Thank you.


End file.
